


decisions.

by theholylight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-The Trials of Apollo, SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE, What-If, emma basically does an aunt thalia, emma is my oc, even if this is set like five or so years after the burning maze, in which piper and jason were supposed to have a child before everything happened, mentioned solangelo, post-Burning Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: It was the last time that the little girl could handle her mother reacting like that - keeping secrets of the past from her which even Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia didn't want to talk about.(Or Piper's daughter decides that she wants to know what happened so she runs away to the Jackson's house)





	decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Really self-indulgent but here we go :D
> 
> (Well that and I really like the sound of Emma Grace, even though Emma is just a nickname for her) 
> 
> Just in case, major spoilers for that plot point in the Burning Maze.

Piper stared down at the salad she was supposed to be making... but her mind was elsewhere.

Today... today was the anniversary of Jason's death - it's been over five years since that moment and yet... she barely moved on. Between all the graduations, weddings and birthdays, it was hard to forget that he wasn't there with them anymore - it was obvious in the way Nico would mention something that would usually get him a response from Jason, which would usually end with his fiance Will Solace cuddling him and comforting him in the best way he could, in the way Percy would stop himself from talking about him altogether, trying not to break the promise they made to not talk about the past with their kids if they could help it. But Piper wasn't blind, after all, as it was clear that he still thought about his cousin, given that one of his and Annabeth's sons was named Jason... all she really did was pray that Jason Jackson would have a better fate than the man who he was named after. Lost in thought as she was, Piper didn't notice the sound of a heavy bag being carried and a door slamming shut with a sort of finality to it before it was too late, leaving her to turn around wide-eyed in the small kitchen of the even tinier apartment that she and her - _their_ \- daughter shared.

"Emma?"

But there was no response from the clever, sarcastic, too-much-like-her-father six year old. The usual long blonde hair tied in a bun with a matching pair of blue eyes was nowhere to be seen...

"Emily Lily Grace! Answer me, where are you!?" Piper sounded scared even to herself but she couldn't help it. After all, Emma was all she had now, when everyone else had seemingly moved on with their lives as best as they could. The girl was too young to be out on her own this late, not with monsters all too happy to target a legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite as soon as they could. And despite the here and there training sessions Percy and Nico tried to give her, she was still too _young_ to be fighting all of those monsters lurking in the brunette's memory, mind... "PLEASE!" 

And yet, no one answered. Just as she was about to turn and call Percy **and** Nico, something white in the corner of her eye caught her attention, causing her to drop the phone she had previously picked up... only to notice that it was a note. And from the familiar scribbles it was written in, it could have only been Emma. Gasping in relief that she seemed to have left willingly - no matter how much that hurt her - Piper hurried to open the note up, wanting to read it as soon as possible.

_' Hi, mommy!_

_By the tim you read this lett...er... I will be at Uncle Perccy's home! Aunt Anna promised me cookiez! Also, I want to know about what you are not telling me, so Uncle Perccy promised to tell me since I was determined, just like how mommy taught me to be!_

_Don't worry, I will be back... someday? Maybe with Aunty Lia if she lets me go with her, the Hunters are so cooolll! Oh and Uncle Nikky promised to tell me where the camp is, so I might look at that, too!_

_Love you lots mommy, Emma~ '_

Crumbling down on her knees, all Piper could do was laugh. After all, it seemed more than likely that Emma was old enough to make a choice - stay home with mommy, live with Uncle Percy and other relatives, become a part of the Hunters or join Camp Half-Blood. A part of her thought her girl was too young for all of that but... perhaps, if she believed that the other would be safe, she would? Perhaps, Jason was watching her from beyond the grave, perhaps Jupiter or Aphrodite would bless her with safe travel like Athena had Annabeth back when she was Emma's age... 

... closing her eyes, the brunette simply leaned against the closest wall, intent to sit there and wait for Percy to call, to at least know that her daugher was safe, regardless of where she was. Then again, she had nothing to worry about - Percy and the others would protect her like she was their own child, with the son of Poseidon somewhat blaming himself for not being there for Jason and not to mention Nico, as well... not that it was any of their fault but the two stubborn cousins were sometimes hard to convince... but they were all healing, in a way.... but was she, too? Or were her own hurt, conflicted reasons why she couldn't tell Emma about her own father?

"Please, Lord Jupiter... mother... keep her **safe**." 

With that last whisper, Piper slowly dozed off...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how a six year old would write a letter but I tried my best. This is just a hint of one of my OCs for a potential future fic about her and the other kids (such as Percabeth's sons) in which the canon pairings such as Percabeth will still be involved in the plot/story of the next generation, while Piper struggles with her complicated feelings for Jason... but that's another fic for another time, for now, this drabble is just a start :D Also, just in case:
> 
> Uncle Perccy - Percy  
> Aunt Anna - Annabeth  
> Aunt Lia - Thalia  
> Uncle Nikky - Nico


End file.
